Ángel
by Manzanita647
Summary: El sueño me está invadiendo, no quiero morir, pero si este es mi destino lo aceptare, después de todo es el destino que yo escogí al descender a este mundo. ... -¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste?- tengo miedo, ¿y si este sujeto tiene malas intenciones?. -Soy Sasuke Uchiha


PAREJA: Sasuke x Sakura

ADVERTENCIAS: NINGUNA

DICLAIMER: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia la cree hace unos años pero no estaba segura de publicarla, la actitud de los personajes sera diferente a los de la serie naruto, la historia se da en un mundo actual, no existe chakra ni nada por el estilo.

Espero que os guste y agradeceria que comentaran que les parecio

* * *

Cansada, agotada, sin fuerzas para seguir me recuesto al lado de un árbol esperando mi fin, él me encontraría tarde o temprano, de todas formas no tengo a donde ir, con una de mis alas dañada es imposible regresar al edén con mis hermanos y hermanas; solo espero que me perdonen por haber abandonado el paraíso sin permiso alguno, pero el deseo que me embargaba por saber y conocer más acerca de los seres humanos fue más fuerte que mi cordura, Dios perdona mi torpeza, hermanos, hermanas, perdónenme por haber desobedecido sus órdenes, perdonen por no entender que si me negaban visitar la tierra y conocer a los seres humanos era por una gran razón.

El sueño me está invadiendo, no quiero morir, pero si este es mi destino lo aceptare, después de todo es el destino que yo escogí al descender a este mundo.

Duele, duele mucho la herida que provoco aquel extraño objeto amenazante, que sostenía ese hombre, en una de mis alas, estoy perdiendo sangre; empiezo a recordar los acontecimientos que me llevaron a donde estoy justo ahora, la decisión que tome acosta de la prohibición de mis hermanos, mi descenso a la tierra, los animales que encontré los cuales eran tiernos y amigables, mi sola presencia les causaba tranquilidad, no me temían simplemente se sentían conformes con mi visita a este mundo.

¿Los humanos también podrían sentir que soy diferente?, ¿Podrían percibir lo que soy?, no lo creo según lo que escuchaba de mis hermanos los humanos no poseían esa capacidad que poseen los animales, ellos son diferentes; mi exploración en el bosque iba perfecta hasta que me topé con ese horrible hombre que al verme no dudo en capturarme, no sabía lo que era de eso estoy segura, ya había tomado forma de humana en ese momento; entonces ¿Por qué me capturo?, No lo entiendo pero sus palabras al haberme capturado se quedaran grabadas por siempre en mi memoria "No tengas miedo, que ambos lo disfrutaremos preciosa", no entendí muy bien sus palabras pero una alarma en mi cuerpo me advertía que debía escapar y pronto o me arrepentiría, y así lo hice, al mínimo descuido escape, con ayuda de un roedor que mordió hasta romper las cuerdas que me ataban, corrí lo más rápido que pude para luego tratar de desplegar mis alas pero un ruido estruendoso seguido de un dolor terrible me detuvo solo para comprobar cómo había terminado herida una de mis alas, no es momento para detenerse pensé y al instante empecé a correr no importa a donde con tal de alejarme de ese sujeto, me pregunto ¿Habrá visto mis alas? Si logro dañar una de mis alas es porque talvez las haya notado, pero si las noto ¿Por qué sabiendo lo que soy me dañaría?; mis parpados me pesan y antes de caer en la inconsciencia ruego no ser encontrada por aquel hombre.

Desperté sin saber en dónde estaba, una habitación acogedora pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?, intento levantarme de la cama pero un mareo inesperado provoca que me tumbe en esta de nuevo ¿Dónde estoy?, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Veo que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?-dice ingresando al cuarto un hombre de cabellos y ojos de un color negro como una noche sin estrellas, para luego sentarse a un lado en la cama.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste?- tengo miedo, ¿y si este sujeto tiene malas intenciones?.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, estas en mi cabaña de verano, aquí paso el tiempo cuando necesito distraerme del trabajo,…..y que clase de persona crees que seria si dejara a una joven inconsciente, sangrando y claramente perdida en el bosque….¿Cómo te llamas?

-….Sakura…..- la experiencia que viví con aquel que me daño me causa inseguridad hacia Sasuke, después de todo no esperaba que el primer humano que encontrara me capturara.

-…..Te encontré sangrando….pero no tenías ninguna herida o lesión grave, solo unos rasguños y fiebre, si te hubiese abandonado amanecerías muerta- un suspiro de alivio escapo de mis labios al parecer al momento de desmayarme mis alas se camuflaron dándome la forma de una humana- ¿De quién es la sangre?

-…Es mi sangre…..-¿Debería decirle que la herida que tengo es en mi ala? No, y si Sasuke es igual a aquel sujeto que me daño, pero entonces no me habría traído a su cabaña, ni cuidado, pero si es un truco para engañarme….lo mejor por ahora es guardar silencio.

-Si es tuya…las heridas que tienes son leves, es imposible que de ellas desprendiera toda esa sangre

-….

-Piensas guardar silencio toda tu vida,…- con un suspiro de resignación se dispone a retirarse de la habitación-….por hoy podrás descansar pero mañana espero que me expliques porque estabas cubierta de sangre- un "buenas noches" susurra para luego retirarse y dejarme completamente sola, a los minutos después me acomodo tratando de descansar, para sin darme cuenta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me amanezco temprano y aprovecho para chequear mi ala, el sangrado se detuvo pero la herida aún sigue abierta, se está regenerando a un nivel demasiado lento y eso es preocupante, agito un poco el ala, grave error, solo conseguí que la herida se abriera causándome dolor, lo que menos esperaba en este momento era que Sasuke ingresara a la habitación, ambos quedamos completamente sorprendimos, yo por verme descubierta y él al observar mis alas extendidas, luego de unos minutos que parecen eternas horas coloca la charola con el desayuno en la mesa de noche, yo seguía igual, estática en el mismo sitio, con miedo de lo que pudiera suceder a continuación, debía correr y escapar pero no podía mover mis piernas, estas simplemente no me obedecían, se acerca a una cajonera de dónde saca unas toallas y vendas, sale de la habitación y cinco minutos después regresa, poco a poco se acerca hasta quedar a centímetros de mí, ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué me sucederá? debería correr pero mis piernas siguen sin obedecer mis mandatos, cierro mis ojos fuertemente esperando mi destino.

-Tengo que curar tu herida- sus palabras me sorprenden e impactan, solo atino a asentir con mi cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas respecto a lo que soy?

-Mmm no te dañare, ni venderé al mejor postor si es lo que imaginas- dice la verdad, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, refleja sinceridad no como aquel hombre que solo maldad reflejaba en su mirada-Cuando confíes en mi me contaras como llegaste a terminar en aquel lugar, hasta ese entonces tendré paciencia.

-No sé si confiar en ti.

-Me ganare tu confianza con el tiempo, ya lo veras. Por cierto….son hermosas-lo último lo dice en un susurro tan bajo que no logro escucharlo.

-¿Qué?

-Tus alas son…hermosas-dice nuevamente en un susurro, la diferencia es que esta vez sí logre escuchar sus palabras, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo, desvió la mirada al notar sus ojos en mí, no quiero que note mi sonrojo sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Los siguientes días, sucede lo mismo, me cuida, me brinda alimento, es atento conmigo, me trata como a una muñeca de porcelana a la que teme romper al mínimo movimiento, pero es algo distinto, ambos estamos empezando a sentir algo diferente, un sentimiento que no sé cómo describir, él también lo siente puedo notarlo, sus ojos me lo demuestran, esos ojos de color negro como una noche sin estrellas poseen una singularidad especial que logra hipnotizarme al instante, no lo había notado hasta después de unos días pero tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos a mi parecer, podría verlos por un largo tiempo y ni aun así me aburriría o cansaría, pasa el tiempo y gracias a las atenciones que me brinda mi ala esta sanando lo cual me alegra y entristece, no entiendo a qué se debe esta tristeza debería estar feliz después de todo una vez recuperada totalmente me marcharía al edén, volvería a casa con mis hermanos, volvería a mi mundo, un mundo en el cual Sasuke-kun no estaría presente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento como si me clavara una daga en el corazón?, ¿Tanto aprecio le he tomado a Sasuke-kun en todo este tiempo como para dolerme la idea de marcharme lejos de él? Sería tan malo si después de recuperarme me quedara un tiempo más, ¿Cuándo ese día llegue, me marcho o me quedo? Claro está que si me quedo solo sería por un corto tiempo, no puedo permanecer en este mundo toda la vida, no sin un permiso especial de Dios; no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando, en vez de considerar el quedarme debería pensar en la explicación que les daré a mis hermanos respecto a mi desobediencia, pero no puedo, trato, pero de inmediato en mis pensamientos se proyecta la imagen de Sasuke-kun dedicándome una sonrisa, una sonrisa que es capaz de derretir mi corazón en segundos.

El día finalmente llegó, mi ala completamente ha sanado, debería marcharme, debería regresar a mi edén, a mi hogar, pero no lo hago, después de pensarlo en repetidas ocasiones, me quedo y aunque mi decisión nos sorprende a ambos, más es la felicidad que nos embarga al poder compartir un tiempo más juntos, dos meses transcurren y me siento más feliz que nunca, en ocasiones exploramos el bosque, organizamos picnics, actividades de las cuales me divierto sobre todo al estar a su lado, una noche incluso me enseñó a bailar, no olvidare esa noche ya que me sentí más unida a él que nunca, el baile era lento y aunque algunas veces le pise el pie el no emitió queja alguna, ni siquiera se apartó, cada vez que me disculpaba él solo me apretaba en el abrazo que nos envolvía en un calor reconfortante, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo nos la pasamos bailando en silencio sintiendo latir acelerado de nuestros corazones, pero si recuerdo como su rostro se acercó al mío depositando un tierno beso en mis labios, me quede sorprendida sin procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo al principio, pero a los pocos segundos le correspondí, me sentí feliz, feliz de recibir un beso por primera vez y que la persona fuera justamente él, porque con el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos he comprendido que estoy completamente enamorada de Sasuke-kun, permanecimos quietos besándonos por un rato más y aunque nos costó a ambos tuvimos que separarnos ya que la falta de aire se hacía presente, quería que me volviera a besar, pero en lugar de que mis labios recibieran un beso suyo fue mi frente la que lo recibió, no olvidare esa noche, ni aunque transcurran mil años podre olvidarla porque fue la noche más feliz de mi vida, la noche en que recibí mi primer beso del único hombre que he amado y que amare por toda la eternidad, en momentos como estos el resto del mundo deja de importar, solo te concentras en el presente, en sentir, en el ahora y no en el después.

A diario se encierra en su oficina a trabajar desde su computadora, un extraño aparato que le permite trabajar desde lejos aunque en algunas ocasiones no ha podido evitar ir a su trabajo personalmente, siempre trata de terminar rápido para pasar tiempo conmigo; en ese lapso de tiempo sin él a mi lado me dedico a leer libros de poetas y novelas románticas las cuales he catalogado como mis favoritas, aunque más me gusta estar a su lado ya que me hace sentir segura, me hace sentir feliz, un tiempo más, un poco más y luego me marchare, dos meses más han pasado, el amor que siento por él se ha intensificado a tal punto que ya no sé si tengo las fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de su lado, no puedo, la sola idea de pensarlo me duele, duele más que el dolor físico, es un sentimiento que te desgarra desde el interior como si mil agujas perforaran mi corazón lenta y dolorosamente, un dolor que es imposible de curar.

-¿Y si me quedo?

-No puedes, no debes, hay demasiada maldad en este mundo, no permitiré que un hermoso ángel como tu sea devorado por la maldad de las personas-jamás lo había escuchado expresarse tan dulcemente.

-Tú me protegerías.

-Aún no conoces este mundo, yo te he mostrado lo hermoso que es pero no te enseñe lo peligroso y atroz que puede llegar a ser, entiende no quiero que te pase nada, yo no podre protegerte siempre aunque lo desee.

-Sé muy bien lo peligroso que es, lo viví en carne propia el día en que descendí de los cielos a la tierra-empecé a contarle desde mi descenso al mundo humano hasta el momento en que me encontró.

-No Sakura lo que viviste no se compara con lo que otros han tenido que sufrir, vuelve a casa- no quiere admitirlo, veo el sufrimiento en sus ojos por más que trate de ocultarlo no lo hará, no de mí, que en estos meses he llegado a conocerlo mejor que el mismo.

-¡Quiero quedarme, quiero quedarme contigo!

-Quisiera que el quedarte fuera posible, pero no permitiré que algún miserable te dañe.

-Por favor no me pidas que me valla, duele, me duele mucho tu desprecio.

-¡No!, no digas eso yo jamás te despreciaría, te lo juro, anhelo que te quedes pero no quiero que te lastimen, quiero protegerte pero entiende que en este mundo hay demasiada maldad, si hubiera alguna forma de protegerte, de mantenerte a salvo de toda la oscuridad que habita en la gente, créeme cuando te digo que yo mismo te rogaría que te quedaras a mi lado.

-¿Me quieres?

-…Sakura…

-Responde Sasuke-kun

-No compliques más las cosas-por un momento llego a pensar que no siente nada más que aprecio y lastima por mí, pero el beso que me da de improviso me demuestra que tus sentimientos hacia mí son puros, me ama, aunque no me lo diga lo sé, porque con este beso no hace más que demostrarlo, profundiza el beso adentrando su lengua en mi boca, la sensación que siento es tan embriagadora que si no fuera porque me tiene sujetada de seguro caería en el suelo, el beso continua hasta que aprieto sus hombros con mis manos indicándole que necesito aire, no quisiera separarme pero tengo que respirar.

-…-nuestras frentes quedan pegadas.

-…-nuestros alientos chocan entrelazándose y nuestras miradas permanecen conectadas por un largo tiempo.

-¡No puedo, no quiero, me duele, me duele pensar en dejarte, me duele pensar que no te veré mas, que ya no podrás estar a mi lado, que ya no podre sentir más calidez de tus brazos, duele..….. duele tanto que deseo arrancarme este corazón para no sufrir más!- lagrimas traicioneras escapan sin permiso de mis ojos, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo me aprietan en un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondo con ansias, minutos trascienden pero aun mantenemos nuestros cuerpos unidos en un abrazo que expresa el sentimiento de nuestros corazones, entre lágrimas siento algo húmedo mojando mi camisa en la parte de mi hombro, es Sasuke-kun, está llorando, había tratado de ser fuerte pero al final no lo logro; nuestro abrazo se vuelve más fuerte, más largo que cualquier otro.

En la noche junto al lago, aquel lago donde me enseñó a nadar, donde en repetidas ocasiones hacíamos carreras para ver quien nadaba más rápido, siempre me dejaba ganar aunque no lo admitía yo lo sabía, me despido con un pequeño beso en los labios, esto le sorprende ya que las únicas veces en que nos hemos besado fue porque él tomo la iniciativa, la sorpresa no le dura mucho y a los pocos segundos sonríe, se acerca para depositar delicadamente un beso en mi frente, sus brazos me rodean y con su mano izquierda empieza a acariciar mi cabello, yo solo le abrazo, sintiendo su calor, su aroma, sintiéndolo a él por última vez.

-Ve Sakura, vuelve a tu hogar, a donde perteneces-me dice apretándome más entre sus brazos, sus palabras me piden que me marche, pero su corazón me pide que me quede.

-Prometo que algún día nos volveremos a reencontrar- digo con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas- lo prometo ya lo veras, cuando vuelva no necesitaras protegerme porque volveré siendo una humana normal.

-¿Cómo podrías hacer eso?

-Tendría que demostrar que soy lo suficientemente apta para vivir entre lo humanos y más aún si quiero volver pronto sin necesidad de reencarnar desde un inicio.

-Este mundo es cruel, Sakura-dice con una de sus manos acariciando mi mejilla.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí, de todas formas sufriré más si no te tengo a mi lado. Por favor, permíteme volver a tus brazos, sentir tu calor, tu aroma mezclado con el mío.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, pero necesito saber si tú quieres que vuelva, si tú anhelas tanto como yo que me quede a tu lado.

-Por supuesto que lo anhelo, quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre-recarga su mentón en mi cabeza largos minutos en silencio transcurren, luego decido contarle de lo que me entere por medio de un sueño.

-Antes…no sabía la razón por la cual aquel hombre me lastimo, pero no fue hasta ayer que mis hermanos me visitaron en sueños y me explicaron que un ángel de luz siempre será el objetivo a destruir de los demonios, de la maldad y crueldad de los corazones de ciertas personas, si vuelvo como humana no necesitaras protegerme siempre.

-…..

-Por favor, permíteme que en un futuro vuelva a tu lado- tengo miedo de que se niegue, si él no me quiere a su lado ya no hay motivo por el cual regresar a la tierra.

-Entonces demuestra que si eres apta para vivir entre humanos como una de nosotros-sus palabras me brindan tranquilidad, aún hay esperanza para estar juntos.

-Sí, algún día nos volveremos a reencontrar, y será para siempre, es una promesa que hago desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Esperare tu regreso.

Nos separamos lentamente prolongando un poco más el momento, volviendo más lejana la hora de mi partida, extiendo mis alas lentamente maravillándolo con su hermosura, "nunca dejare de asombrarme con lo hermosas que son tus alas" me dijo una vez y es verdad, en las pocas veces que he mostrado mis alas en todo su esplendor siempre se ha mostrado maravillado, una vez extendidas completamente emprendo vuelo de retorno a mi hogar.

\- Sakura. Vuela ángel mío y que tu luz prevalezca por toda la eternidad-son las palabras de Sasuke al ver a Sakura alejarse, al perderla de vista se da la libertad de dejar escapar una lagrima, es lo correcto si quería mantenerla a salvo, porque aunque quisiera él no podría estar siempre a su lado protegiéndola, aunque le doliera en el corazón dejarla ir, ya no sentirla a su lado, ya no poder apreciar más su risa, sus ojos jade, su encanto inocente que logró enamorarlo en tan poco tiempo, porque la ama, la ama tanto que es capaz de dejarla ir.

-Fue lo mejor Sasuke-dice un joven de cabellos dorados saliendo detrás de un árbol.

-…

-Mi hermana nunca debio descander a este mundo.

-…Naruto…¿es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si desciende como humana, ya no será buscada por los demonios.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡Responde!...

-Ella estará a salvó donde pertenece-dice para luego emprender vuelo.

-¿Este es el final Sakura?...espero que puedas perdonarme….-aun recordaba aquellas imágenes que veía en sueños, aquellas visiones que Naruto le mostro.

No, talvez este no sea su final, Sakura prometió que se volverían a reencontrar, esta vez volvería como humana, no importa si son años los que tendrá que esperar, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase la seguirá amando toda la vida.

-Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar Sakura, cuando ese momento llegue no nos volveremos a separar, no lo permitiré, ni Naruto ni nadie interferirá, te lo prometo- susurra al viento la misma promesa que le hizo su ángel mirando en la dirección en que ella se marchó, y con una sonrisa expresa el sentimiento que guardo durante tanto tiempo, un sentimiento que no pudo expresar para no volver más difícil de lo que ya fue la despedida, si se lo decía puede que su bello ángel se hubiera negado a irse, ahora aunque ella no podría escucharle al menos podría liberarse de retener por tanto tiempo aquel sentimiento que siempre quiso expresar-Te amo Sakura.


End file.
